¿Qué es el amor?
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: "—Amy—El falso erizo trato de llamar su atención. —¿Qué es amor?—Preguntó con genuina inocencia el que alguna vez pareció una fiera máquina de matar. Ella sonrío suavemente y levanto su cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. —Lo más bonito del mundo—Susurró."


Ya había publicado esto con anterioridad, aunque ciertamente no recuerdo cuando fue… A raíz de la insistencia de mi _adorado_, decidí colocarlo una vez más… No sé como es que me convenció, supongo que es a raíz de que a él si le gusta esto… y que soy demasiado permisiva y complaciente, cuando estoy de humor xD...

No tenía planeado hacerle caso, pero aquí está… le he hecho algunos cambios, nada que afecte demasiado…

**Advertencias.** No muchas, sólo es un tanto cursi, y hay un poco de Occ. Fuera de ahí, no debes preocuparte.  
**Aclaración.** No, no son míos, solo los tomé prestados y ya.

No tenía planeado hacerle caso, pero aquí está…

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**  
_"¿Qué es el amor?"_

* * *

Ahí estaba nuevamente, presa entre aquellas rejas en la guarida de Eggman.

Estaba malherida, hambrienta y lo suficientemente cansada que bien podría dormir dos días enteros sin parar, y francamente aquella idea no le resultaba tan desagradable.

El suelo mugriento a causa de la falta de higiene, las paredes llenas de telarañas y unos leves rastros de sangre en estos daban un aspecto un tanto lúgubre.

Suspiró; no era la primera vez que era prisionera ya se había acostumbrado a ser la 'dama en apuros'. Ya había aceptado cual era su papel en las aventuras, y de cierto modo, no era tan desagradable si Sonic cumplía con su parte.

No le preocupa en lo mas mínimo estar ahí, en cualquier momento su adorado erizo de púas azules vendría y la rescataría.

No tenía que desearlo, era un hecho. Él ya estaba en camino para salvarla, siempre habría de ser así. Aunque no lo admitiese, el sentía algo por ella... quizás no en la misma intensidad, pero lo sentía.

Era por eso que a veces se volvía tan insistente, deseaba que lo admitiese, quería que el mismo dijese lo mucho que le gustaba y que era especial para él.

Y había días en que únicamente le bastaba su compañía para ser feliz.

—Sonic...—Murmuró débilmente mientras limpiaba un poco con la tela de su vestido el suelo para sentarse.

Miró por la única ventana que había en aquella celda, no había mucho que apreciar solo había robots yendo y viniendo de un lado otro sin parar.

Suspiró con aburrimiento y parpadeó un par de veces en señal de cansancio. Tenía mucho sueño.

—Cinco minutos—Se dijo para sí, mientras recargaba su espalda y cabeza sobre la pared rindiéndose lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**'.'**

—Ve a ver a Amy, lleva demasiado tiempo callada, eso no puede ser buena señal—Ordenó a su 'sirviente' metálico.

Y así lo hizo, se dirigió con rapidez hacía donde se encontraba la joven de púas rosadas.

Abrió la reja y entro sin preocuparse por el ruido que causaba al contacto con las rejas oxidadas.

Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo tranquilamente con una expresión pacifica en el rostro. Caminó hacía ella he hizo un movimiento con sus manos para despertarla.

—No es hora de dormir, el fin del impostor impostor de carne y hueso esta cerca—se tomo un momento—Hoy será su fin—Agregó.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, su vista era borrosa y el cuello le dolía.

Dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba el causante de la interrupción de su sueño.

—Metal Sonic—Dijo con voz adormilada. —¿Qué quieres?—Cuestiono al verle demasiado cerca.

No se molesto en contestar, no era necesario, la chica podría ver con sus propios ojos la destrucción de su némesis.

Logro ponerse de pie con dificultad, le dolía enormemente la pierna derecha a causa de una herida en esta.

Caminó unos pasos en dirección a su captor, tenía la firme intención de atacarlo he intentar escapar.

Las fuerzas le traicionaron, perdió el equilibrio estando a escasos centímetros del robot, sosteniéndose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban del cuello de este.

Sintió el frío cuerpo del falso erizo en su piel, causando que sus vellos se erizaran.

—Lo siento—Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se había disculpado, había sido algo espontáneo.

No contesto, no logró entender porque se disculpaba. Hasta donde el sabía, el perdón, únicamente se pedía para salvar una vida.

Deposito a Amy lentamente en donde momentos antes se encontraba sentada, momentos después el también hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias—Agradeció la chica con una sonrisa de sinceridad en el rostro.

De nuevo, no pudo comprender el porque de las palabras en la chica. Se estaba volviendo bastante complicado tratar con un ser como ella.

—¿Por qué?.

—Por no hacerme daño, cualquier otro me hubiese atacado, pero tu no lo hiciste, y es por eso que te lo agradezco—Admitió la chica sin perder la sonrisa.

La observo; la imagen que para otros podría ser hermosa para el era confusa y hasta podría decirse sin sentido.

El no podía sentir, no podía interpretar las acciones que Amy hacía a cada momento.

—¿Sabes?... Luces como Sonic, peleas como él, y hasta cierto punto, eres demasiado testarudo... como él... pero hay algo que los hace diferentes.—Ella acerco su mano a la falsa mejilla del erizo, depositando un suave beso en donde deberían estar los labios de este. —Tú no huyes a un beso...—

Sintió como su interior se una sobrecarga de información. Buscaba desesperadamente en su base de datos que era un beso, y que debía sentir al contacto con este.

Ella recargo suavemente su cabeza en su hombro y tomo delicadamente una de sus manos.

—Sabes, desearía a veces que Sonic fuese como tu... tu no tienes miedo de mi amor... —La chica dejo salir una leve risa apenas audible. —Aunque es tonto decirte todo esto, tú no entiendes nada de esto—Admitió con pesar.

Y era verdad, le era completamente desconocido todo ese mundo de 'emociones' y 'sentimientos'. No lograba entender para que servían ni como es que debía reaccionar ante estos.

Sintió el cambio de temperatura en la chica, escuchó como su respiración se hacía lenta y pausada y como es que su cuerpo se volvía más ligero.

—Amy—El falso erizo trato de llamar su atención. —¿Qué es amor?—Preguntó con genuina inocencia el que alguna vez pareció una fiera máquina de matar.

Ella sonrío suavemente y levanto su cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Lo más bonito del mundo—Susurró. —Lo más puro y genuino que nunca podrás encontrar... aún más valioso que las chaos esmeralds—Intentó explicar.

Guardó cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que ella había pronunciado en su base de datos.

—Son tantas cosas, que nunca podría explicártelas todas... tendrías que vivirlas para poder comprenderlas—Le dijo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no cerrar sus ojos.

Apretó suavemente su mano contra la del falso erizo y sintió como este le correspondía el gesto.

—Metal Sonic...—Susurro débilmente antes de caer nuevamente dormida a causa del cansancio.

Tomó a la chica en brazos, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

La chica le había ensañado algo, le había enseñado el significado de una de las mayores interrogantes que se había planteado, y solo por eso, le dejaría libre.

Salió de la guarida, sin ningún lugar en particular a donde ir. No estaba seguro de dónde podía encontrar a su 'gemelo' de carne y hueso, por lo que opto por dejarla en un pequeño campo de flores que no estaba demasiado lejos del hogar de la chica.

La deposito con cuidado entre las flores, permitiéndose observarla unos breves momentos, guardando cuidadosamente cada detalle de la chica en su memoria interna.

—Gracias—Dijo justo antes de partir.

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho, pero había deseado hacerlo.

**FIN...**

No sé, después de tanto tiempo me sigue gustando...  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme.**  
Atte.  
Gri.**


End file.
